


Helping Hand

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared interrupts Jensen's private shower time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/43145.html) on 11/22/10.

"Hey."

Jensen damn near jumps out of his skin as Jared's low, rumbling voice echoes off the shower walls. Blinking his eyes open to see his co-star-slash-roommate-slash-pseudo-boyfriend head peaking around the shower curtain, he tries for the best glare he can manage.

Jared just smirks in return. "Scare you?"

Jensen flips the bird in reply then tips his head back under the water. He hears he squeak of skin on ceramic as Jard steps into the tub and arches an eyebrow, his eyes still closed. "Who said you could come in here?"

"Didn't realize it required an invitation. This is my house, you know."

"I didn't realize moving in would mean giving up my private time."

"Dude, you lost all rights to your private time the minute you met me," Jared says, his voice dropping low and playful.

Jensen snorts a laugh and feels Jared step in closer. The shower is suddenly warmer with Jared in it and, of course, a whole lot smaller. The smell of fresh sweat ripe from Jared's morning run tinges the air, though it isn't at all unpleasant. Two large hands settle on Jensen's hips, thumbs swiping over his skin, and Jensen sways into the touch instinctively even as he keeps his head tipped back to savor the warm spray.

"You're messin' with my chi," he murmurs after a moment, cracking one eye open.

Jared just looks amused. "Is that some weird code for interrupting your daily jerkoff session?"

"Yes. That's exactly what it is," Jensen says without missing a beat. He wipes the water from his face and then lowers his hands to Jared's chest. "You should know better than that, man. This time is sacred."

"Hmm." Jared cocks his head to one side, thumbs still lightly petting Jensen's skin as his lips curve into a slow grin. "Well, what if I'm just here to help out?"

Jensen pretends to consider that for a moment, his palms still spread across Jared's upper chest, fingers lightly brushing over the pebbled skin of his nipples. "And how might you do that?" he asks, blinking a few drops of water from his eyes. "'Cause I gotta say, I've been doin' alright on my own for a couple decades now. Pretty sure I got the process down to a science."

"Oh, but I make it an _art_ ," Jared says, his hands smoothing around to Jensen's back, fingers trailing down the dip of his spine.

"That right?"

Stepping in closer, Jared nods, his nose bumping Jensen's temple playfully. "Want me to show you?"

Jensen hums a response, his body warmed and relaxed and already beginning to react to Jared's scent and touch and pure nearness. Jared's skin is lightly damp, though it's mostly from sweat as Jensen's still happily hogging up all the shower spray and Jensen revels in the slick feel of it, his hands wandering up Jared's pecs and over his shoulders, following the slope of muscle and bone to curl around his forearms.

"Depends," he says finally, fighting a grin. "You gonna show me or _show_ me?"

Giving a low chuckle, Jared just leans in closer, his breath ghosting across Jensen's cheek. "Well, I tend to think hands-on is the most practical method..."

"Mmm," Jensen replies on a low growl, swaying forward again into Jared's space as he shakes his head. "I'm a pretty visual learner, though. Maybe I could do with a little demonstration first."

Jared pulls back a little then, expression curious. Jensen only smirks as his hands curl around Jared's sides and smooth inward to trace the deliciously defined muscle of his abdomen along with the faint trail of hair leading lower. He feels the instant Jared gets it, muscles tensing briefly as he releases a huff of a laugh.

"You're sayin' you wanna watch."

Jensen nods. "Purely for educational purposes, of course."

"Right. Of course," Jared replies, laughing softly, a hint of pink starting to color his cheeks. It's frankly adorable, though there is no way in hell Jensen would ever say so out loud. As much work as Jared puts into honing his body and as stunningly attractive as he is naturally, he still sometimes gets weirdly self-conscious of his appearance. Particularly in bed. Jensen's never understood it and is fairly certain he never will.

Lightly dragging his fingertips down the dip of Jared's pelvis, Jensen leans in to taste the sweat lingering on Jared's collarbone and says, "So, c'mon. Teach me this art of yours."

He gets a low, pleased hum in response and Jared's breath soft against his ear. The shower beats a warm, steady rhythm against his back and he shifts just a little to drag Jared further into it, taking a half a step back to make more room. Jared follows without protest and then gasps softly as Jensen turns his wrist to let his fingers graze the length of Jared's half-hard dick. "Show me," he says again, voice lower as his other hand curls around Jared's right wrist, guiding it downward.

Jared's cheeks are fully flushed now and Jensen pulls back just enough to admire the view as Jared's eyes slip closed and his mouth opens on a moan. He doesn't have to look to know Jared's touching himself, can see the slow pleasure working across his face and feel the muscle movement under his fingers. Can hear it in the very slight shift and hitch in Jared's breathing.

"This how you do it every morning?" Jensen asks after a long, silent moment. His gaze darts downward, watching as Jared continues stroking from base to tip, the flushed cockhead nearly disappearing on every upstroke. "Slow? Just like this?"

Letting out a soft groan, Jared nods and Jensen looks up to meet his eyes. "Sometimes," he says, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he quirks a grin. "Usually."

It's not at all surprising, of course; this isn't the first time Jensen's made Jared perform for him and he isn't exactly clueless on how Jared likes to be pleasured. But he still loves hearing about it. Loves making Jared actually _say_ it in that low, needy tone.

"What about this?" Jensen asks then, finally releasing his grip on Jared's wrist to reach down and cup Jared's balls, middle finger tracing the seam before squeezing gently. "You ever do this?"

Jared grunts in reply, body tensing all over, and Jensen tightens his hold on Jared's arm to make sure he doesn't slip.

"Do you?" Jensen says when Jared fails to answer him. He isn't applying much pressure, just holding the soft weight, fondling gently, and Jared gives another quiet grunt and nods.

"Yeah," he breathes, voice a little choked as he tugs and strokes himself in a steady rhythm. "Yeah, just like that. Hold 'em up close. Feel 'em get all tight and heavy. _God_."

"Do you tease yourself?" Jensen asks, taking the smallest step closer, lips grazing Jared's shoulder as he continues groping lightly. "Is that what makes it an art, Jay? You go all slow and gentle until you're crazy with it? I know you like it when I do that to you. You say you don't, but I know you're lying. You fucking love it."

The sound Jared makes then is something between a moan and a laugh, rough and heated against Jensen's temple.

"You think of me while you're in here?" Jensen continues, tipping his head up to watch Jared's face. The spray obscures some of his view, steam making everything a little fuzzy and he presses in closer to lick at the mix of sweat and water along Jared's jaw. "You think about all the ways I can make you beg, Jay? You think about my mouth?"

"Fuck, yes," Jared moans on a rough exhale. Jensen can feel him quickening his pace, his entire body going rigid as he pants and whimpers.

"What about my ass? You think about how tight I always am for you?" he says, murmuring his way along Jared's stubble to his parted lips. "You think about how good it feels to bury yourself balls deep inside me, how loud you can make me beg for it? How much I love being so full of you I'm almost choking? How you can just make me scream when you're pounding into me?"

"Shit, Jen. I can't-- Fuck, I _can't_."

Grinning, Jensen finally moves his hand up to cover Jared's grip with a gentle squeeze.

"C'mon," he murmurs, nipping lightly at Jared's bottom lip before glancing down between them, taking in the sight of Jared's gorgeous cock wrapped tight between Jared's hand and his own. "Learnin' a lot right here. Learnin' so much. Show me how you make yourself come, Jared. Show me how you come when you're thinking of me."

Jared grunts, the sound low and strangled before melting into a low growl.

And then Jared's grabbing Jensen's shoulder with his free hand and drawing him in to smash their mouths together. It's a greedy, demanding kiss, Jared's teeth scraping sharply before his tongue thrusts in, stealing away Jensen's surprised gasp, hand still working fiercely between them. It's all Jensen can do it hang on, his own whimper slipping free as Jared's hand slides to the back of his neck, holding him in place, water sluicing over them both, the sounds of their heavy breathing bouncing off the walls.

Jensen knows the second Jared's about to come, his lips going slack and body starting to tremble, fingers curling tight in Jensen's short hair.

"Show me," Jensen whispers once more, tongue flicking out to taste Jared's mouth.

Two more quick strokes and Jared's there, Jensen surging forward at the pivotal moment, breathing in every whimpered moan and whine that falls past Jared's lips, relishing each one as the water pounds down on their shoulders, steam enveloping them in a thick, hazy blanket. He only lets go of Jared's hand to touch his stomach, feeling the slick juices of Jared's jizz painting him from stomach to pelvis. Groaning softly, he rubs it into his skin, his kisses only slowing as Jared's orgasm starts to subside, pulling back slightly with a shaky breath.

"That was good," he manages, grinning against the curve of Jared's mouth. His own heart is pounding, blood thrumming though his veins and dick heavy between his thighs.

Jared laughs, low and sated and Jensen slips his hand down to take Jared's wrist once more, trembling with his own growing need as he says, "Okay. Now let's try that hands-on approach."

 

 **end.**


End file.
